


Flavor of Tenderness

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Bisexual Galo, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Intersex Lio, M/M, Minor Sex Education, Naked Cuddling, Older Virgin Lio/Younger Experienced Galo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: Lio had always be insecure about his body. Even though he's been in a relationship, he never went pass kissing. Now that the secret is out, Galo is determined to show him a good time.Self-indulgence soft smut, updates not frequent, I'll post when I'm done.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	1. Shy/Naked Cuddling/Exploration

“You’re sure you ok with this? It’s ok if you don’t want to do it.” Galo had been in the process of shedding his clothes when he asked this whereas Lio, already sitting on the bed with his arms folded over his chest, clothes all discarded with the exception of his underwear. That was not how someone looked like when they were about to get laid.

“Yes, I’m sure. I just……” Lio clenched his fingers repeatedly, trying to find words as his cheeks rapidly gaining colors, “……I don’t know…… I never……”

“Hey. It’s ok to be nervous about it.” Galo was quick to be by his side, palm cupping heated cheek to ground Lio’s nerves, “First time always seems scary, you know?” Lio cupped his hand on top of Galo’s, holding it to his cheek, “Yeah? Is yours?”

“No doubt about it. It was a disaster.” He laughed at the memory but focused back to Lio a second later. Galo settled on the bed all naked save for his briefs and closed himself into Lio’s space, “May I?” He raised his hands in demonstration and guided Lio to lie down more comfortably on the pillows when he gave permission. “How you want to do this? Face to face with me above you? Or would you like to take control?”

Lio instinctively curled himself up at the mentions, suddenly feeling insecure about the situation. It was only when Galo leaned back and rubbed his legs in comfort that Lio did not go full on panic on him. “We don’t have to take it the whole way if you don’t like it. I’d like to explore together if you let me. I can teach you about it too, if you want?” Galo was trying his best, it hurts him that Lio did not feel secure about his body.

The two of they had been dating for about a year and it was just three months after saving the world when they decided on it. They had a lot of frictions between their relationships but nothing that a little head butting, yelling and consultations with friends couldn’t resolved. However, there was one thing they never really did address between them. While Galo had an affinity towards shirtless lifestyle, Lio was the complete opposite about it. He was always fully dress no matter the venue and situation, even when he goes to bed, it was with a shirt and pants regardless of the weather.

Galo had never thought about it before, thinking it was how Lio works. Lio enjoyed kisses and hugs but he constantly stopped right before they can get it on and Galo let him, not wanting to pressure him into it. If anything, Galo would prefer his partner to be as comfortable as they wished and besides, it was nothing his hand and a little imagination couldn’t fix. Until Lio finally revealed what had been stopping him to get further with Galo. It had involved a lot of yelling and crying, especially on Lio’s part and more confusion on Galo’s part. At one instance, Lio had tried to run away from everything, but Galo deterred him before it was too late.

“So you’re telling me……You’re an intersex person?”

Lio sniffed pitifully, “Is that what people call it?” He had been crying for the better part of the fight and was winding down now as Galo swayed him gently along with his body. He traced his thumb beneath Lio’s lashes to collect the falling dampness, “Well, you did say you have both sets, so it’s pretty much a proper term.”

“So eloquent.”

“I’m sorry if I upset you by saying the wrong thing. I hate my brain-to-mouth filter too.” His self-scolding had Lio hit him on the arm playfully, “I should be the one to be sorry for overreacting and for deciding to trust my anxiety rather than your feelings.” Lio nudged his head under Galo’s chin in apology. It was okay because Galo would forgive Lio for anything.

“Still, it wasn’t as rare as you think it is. Pretty sure a lot of them in the animal kingdom are hermaphrodite.” Lio gave him a dubious look as he pulled away, “Are you seriously trying to educate me about the animal kingdom? Right now?” It made Galo flushed red as he realized what he had said just now, “It was relevant at the moment!”

“Uh huh……Right……”

“I’m being dumb again, aren’t I?” He sighed as he pulled Lio back into an embrace and rested his chin on top of fluffy blond mane. Lio patted his sides, “You’re lucky that I love you too much to really get mad at you.”

“Really?”

“Uh hmm…… Just a bit frustrated.”

“Hey, now that’s just rude.” Galo retaliated with a soft kiss to the forehead before nuzzling into Lio’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Lio piped in a small, “Galo? I think I…… I want to try it with you.”

And that is how both of them landed in here right now.

Lio took a deep breath, eyes stubbornly focused on the ceiling, “I know that I’m the one who initiates it but…… I just……” Galo could very well tell whether Lio was going to spiral into deep ends again, so he tapped his knee to call back his attention, “Hey, firebug. Do you trust me?” Lilac eyes turned back to him, “Yeah, I do.” Galo gave him a peck on the cheek, “Okay, I need you trust on this one. I’m going to change our position right now.”

“What?” Lio sputtered as Galo lifted him up by slipping his hands behind Lio to tuck him up. He made him scooted forward before moving to sit behind and had his arms wrapped around Lio’s waist, legs folded Indian style under Lio. “There. Now you don’t have to worry about showing too much and we still get to touch each other.” A rough finger tipped his head backwards, facing Galo’s roguish smile upside down, “Hi.”

“Hey.” He relaxed back into Galo’s chest, feeling the heat radiating off Galo as skin touched skin. A soft pressure landed on the top of his head, before it migrated to his forehead as tender kisses fluttered on his steadily pinking skin. Galo kept his hands still, his lips searching for pleasure spots around Lio’s head and triggered a giggle when he nuzzled behind his ear, teeth scraping and tugging on an earlobe playfully, “That tickles!” Lio grabbed onto blue hair but didn’t push him away.

Galo planted an apology kiss on his rosy cheek and then drifted down to pale slender neck. Lio had fully relaxed against him, moaning softly at Galo’s administration when heat and electricity sparked through his veins right to his groin. He could feel his partner getting excited based on the hardness he was grinding on with his back.

“Mmm……Galo……” Hot lips covered his, tongue licking along his bottom lip and was replaced by teeth nibbling them. Galo removed himself when he sensed Lio tried breathing hard for much needed oxygen. He rubbed his hands along naked waist to ease him, “Can I touch you more?”

“God, please!” Lio groaned, much drowning within the happy hormones.

The calloused palms that Lio loved so much glided up slowly, like they were savoring the taste of Lio’s skin, sliding through the sweat that had gathered. Galo inched them slowly until they rested on Lio’s rib, he fanned out his fingers, massaging lean torso and cupping his palms to Lio’s chest. It wasn’t as firm as Galo believed it was. Harder to tell with just sight, but Galo could clearly felt the spongy texture under them. It wasn’t big by any chance but still there. “I didn’t notice this before.” He tested slightly, afraid of spooking Lio back into his shell, “Are they?”

“Yes……” Lio brought his hands up to cover Galo’s bigger ones. He squeezed the tiny mounts, feeling them resisting his advance, “What would you prefer I call them?” Galo teased the hardening nub with rough palms, “Chest? Pecs?” Moving his hands down slightly, he braced his fingers underneath them with one finger free each to rub circles along the areolas. Lio squirmed at the stimulation, “Breasts are fine too. I mean…… ” He looked down at his chest, nipples now hard and flushed, “They are what they are…… Breasts.”

“However you like it, as long as you’re comfy.” Galo rewarded him with a deep kiss.

As true to his promise, they spent most of their time exploring the upper part of Lio’s body. Galo had encouraged Lio to explore his body too. He found that Galo reacted positively to neck kisses and had no problem trying to get more reactions out of it, making Galo laughed at the action. Eventually, all the touches had them quite worked up. Galo tucked Lio into him and rolled them sideways to settle on the bed in order to calm down.

They didn’t address the reactions of their lower part just yet, enjoying how the intimacy made them feeling bliss out of their minds. Galo ran his palm along slim waist, petting pale skin as Lio yawned, tired from the adrenaline fading from his body. “Sleepy?” Lio responded by turning around in Galo’s embrace and proceed to bury himself into his chest. A quiet snore emitted from him when he finally settled down.

Galo patted his back like a mother would to a child, murmured into blond strands, “Sleep tight.”


	2. Second Exploration/Fingering/Erogenous Zone Education/Hand job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step up to their usual romping

It had been a few weeks since the first time Lio had allowed intimacy with Galo. The man had been saintly patience with him and Lio had felt guilty about it. He really doesn’t deserved Galo’s big heart but was very glad to have it handed to him all wrapped in a pretty bow on a silver platter. Not to mentioned, Galo had been very sweet to him the past few weeks, whispering sweet nothings and planting kiss on where he can reach.

Lio felt that he’s ready to take the next step. 

* * *

Galo was humming a song in the bathroom.

It was an early shift today, so the two of them had time to get fresh grocery from the local store and made a hearty dinner of stir fried chicken for two after finishing it in the evening. It was delicious, the chicken was tender and the veggies were well done. Galo had offered to wash the dishes and shooed Lio to the bathroom, insisting he can take first shower since Lio helped with making dinner.

The shower heat made him calmed a little, hot water on the verge of scalding, steam fogging the mirror beyond the showering curtain. Galo got in next when Lio came out, toweling his wet hair.

He dug out an old bathrobe that he found hiding at the back of Galo’s wardrobe and put it on before putting on his briefs. There wasn’t any more he could do, except of sitting on the bed and waited for Galo to finish his shower. So, Lio decided to settle down on the bed, fingers picking at a stray thread hanging on the hem, trying to calm the nerves threatening to crumble him.

Normally, after showering, Galo would kiss him after he put his lounge pants on and then they would go to bed together to rest off the tiring day. But since tomorrow is their rare day off, Lio had decided to take advantage of it.

It seemed like only seconds but he had zoned out long enough that Galo was done with his shower. The firefighter came trudging out of the heated space as steam leaking from the opened door, his hair damp and towel hanging low around his hips. He crossed the room to rummage through the drawer for a pair of sweats but stopped his track when he caught Lio on the bed with a different attire.

Galo looked at him curiously. He recognized the robe being the one he never used twice, it looked good on Lio, all swaddled in it. Approaching the bed, “Hey, firefly. You have something on your mind?” He bended down at the waist, pecking Lio on the cheek and nuzzling his nose to his sideburns. His lover wounded his arms around his neck, pulling him back to get a proper kiss. “Yeah……” Lio pulled Galo down as he flopped on the bed, “I think I’m ready to take the next step.”

At the mention of it, Galo’s eyes shined with anticipation but he still halted himself from going further blindly, “Are you sure about it?” Iridescent eyes stared back with a hidden heat in them, “Yes, just…… Maybe not go all the way.” Galo hummed at the notion, “Give me a minute?” At Lio’s nod, he slipped on the bed and went back to the bathroom. Just a few moments later, he came back missing his towel and with a small clear bottle and a new towel in his hands. Galo passed the bottle, letting him had a view of it.

“It’s lube. And here, lift you hip a bit.” He set the towel on the bed under Lio’s bottom, grinning “So that we won’t dirty the sheet if things get a messy.” With everything prepared, Galo shimmied down to kneel on the bed at Lio’s feet. Lio had his knees bended but legs closed at the moment. Gentle fingers first teased at the soft milky calves, rubbing them in a massage. He groaned when Galo hit a particular hard muscle and melted back into the fluffy pillow on his back. They hadn’t even started and Lio’s already putty under Galo’s hands.

Galo lifted one of his legs and pressed a kiss to his ankle, brushing his lips in a caress. He slowly worshipped the slim appendage, climbing up by peppering kisses. He brushed a ticklish spot on the back of Lio’s knee and received a jolt from his lover, “That tickles!” Galo pressed another kiss just to provoke the same reaction, but was quick to apologize with a peck to the pouting lips all the while grinning, “Sorry. Forgive me?”

Lio huffed out a laugh at him, but rested back to his default position, letting Galo to continue his administration. Continued from where he stopped, Galo now had his hands on Lio’s knees, guiding them to spread open as he kissed pale thighs. Wet heat traced sweet hidden skin, savoring the taste of it, Galo nibbled on the pale skin before replacing them with open-mouthed kisses, planting love bites all over them. Lio moaned as heat pooled towards his abdomen. He could felt the slick sensation as Galo sucked and licked between his legs, large hands kneading on his outer thighs.

The robe had hiked up along his spreading legs, giving Galo a nice view of his tight briefs hugging his most intimate parts. Blue strands tickled at his sensitive skin as Galo closed in and pressed a kiss to the soft bulge through the underwear.

The action prompted a squeak from Lio and made him closed his legs, accidentally trapping Galo’s head close to his crotch. He flushed a deep red when he realized he had Galo’s face mush to his crotch and tried to apologize, “Shit! I’m sorry--”

“Are you okay?” Galo cut him off, looking worried, “Did I go too far with the kiss?” It made Lio’s heart warm with how attentive he was. He shook his head, “No. I’m just surprised by it. It’s okay.” Glad that Lio wasn’t hurt, Galo relaxed and kissed him on the lips. Slipping his hands between them, he glided them along Lio’s covered chest, playing with them and feeling the nipples hardening beneath his palms with moans accompanied it. After giving the nubs a few rubs, he then roamed down to between thighs, a palm covering a half harden bulge. “Someone’s a little excited.”

“Oh? And who’s the one poking me with his?” Lio sassed as he bucked his hips to grind back on Galo’s erection.

“Touche.” Galo hooked his thumb underneath the waist of Lio’s brief but not taking any further action, “May I?” Lio responded by spreading his legs wider, “Go for it.”

He peeled the black fabric off Lio’s sinfully long legs and was awed by what Lio carried downstairs.

True to his words, Lio had both sets of genitals, but that was not the point. Reaching with his fingers, Galo kept his eyes on Lio to gauge his feelings as calloused fingers brushed against the half hard member, making it jolted at the sensation. He traced a finger along the veins before wrapping it in his rough palm, a free hand teased at the head, peeling back foreskin to reveal the hidden pink head, the slit twitching slightly. “This might sound stupid, but…… where do you urinate from?”

“Huh?” Lio was shuddering as Galo teased his thumb around the tip, drawing deep moans from the depth of his throat, “I……Ah~ that feels good…… I-I mea- Mmh…… There……” He rubbed at the sensitive gland beneath the head, the other hand cupped Lio’s balls, “Okay. So I’m not sure if you pleasure yourself before, but here.” A slightly harder rub at the gland, “Is one of your most sensitive erogenous zones.” Having mercy on his quickly overwhelmed lover, Galo switched to stroking his now rock hard length in a leisure pace, watching Lio coming undone by him.

Sparks of pleasure traveled through his veins and muddled his brain, so that he could succumb into the pool of arousal. He could felt rough texture fondling at his tightening balls, signaling a release that he might not be able to hold off, “Galo……Galo…… I’m gonna……”

“Yeah? Feel free to come anytime.” He smeared at the beading pre-cum at the tip of Lio’s cock, spreading it everywhere he could get. Another sharp spark jolted through his body had him feeling wet between his legs. “Wait, wait……Galo……” Immediately at his plead, Galo removed his hands. Without further prompting, the arousal was left to simmer and it gave Lio some time to recover his thoughts. “Are you okay? Did I overdo it?” Before he could launch into another apologies session, Lio grabbed him down to kiss him shut up, “No, you didn’t but……” Lio closed his thighs the best as he could with Galo positioned between them, rubbing the slick feeling in between. There’s even something trickled down between them.

Galo wiped his hands on the towel before going back to knead at Lio’s legs, “Talk to me, Lio. How are you feeling?” Lio let out a frustrated groan as he flopped backwards, “I’m not sure but it sure felt like I wet myself.” At the comment, Galo halted his kneading, a thoughtful look on his face, “Careful there. Wouldn’t want you to burn your brain.” Lio chuckled, earning a playful swipe to his calf, “Very funny.” There wasn’t any malice, only playfulness, “Hey, let me check?” He motioned at the second set of genital, which Lio gave permission with a nod and spread his legs once again that night.

His balls were slightly moved out of the way, enabling Galo to have a look. The lower lips were a bit engorged with the increase of blood flow, puffy and inviting and shining wet. “It’s okay, Lio. I’m going to touch them, okay? From what I can observe with your labia, you probably just had an orgasm.”

“My what?”

“Oh, shit! I meant, your second genital. They are commonly named as labia. I’m sorry for not asking.” The slip up had Galo all flustered and nervous but that was not Lio got caught up on. He scrunched his nose, shifted his hips at the slick feel, “Is that what they are called? I thought they were called a pussy or cunt.”

“Well, technically you’re not wrong. It just feels a bit vulgar in this situation.” Galo explained, Lio looked back at him with amusement, “More vulgar than what you’re doing to me right now?” He teased, hooking one of his legs around Galo’s waist. “Fair point.” A finger traced the plushy lower lips, gliding along the slit, coating itself with the slick that Lio produced, “So, they get self lubricated when you’re aroused. It’s normal to get wet if you get horny enough. And here, we have what the scientific term would call a clitoris, but it’s up to you to decide.” He spread the lips apart with both thumbs, enough to peek at the entrance and the little button in hiding in between.

“Won’t it be weird to have two dicks-Ah~!” Lio gasped at the end of his question when Galo tapped at his clit, “Well, all snakes have two penises, so it wouldn’t be weird if-Mhmm!” He was silenced by Lio clamping a palm over his face, the man flushed hard, “We need to work on your dirty talk. No more animal facts when we’re trying to fuck.” It’s probably a major turn off at this point but Lio was far too gone with the pampering that Galo performed on his body.

Galo agreed with giving rubs on his love button, sending sparkles of lust through his spine, making him wetter. “More…… Mhmm……” He grabbed the lube and spread a generous amount of it on his fingers before rubbing to warm it up. Galo pressed well lubricated fingers to Lio’s entrance before warning, “I’m going to put them in one by one, okay? Just tell me to stop if it gets uncomfortable.” Lio watched as Galo teased at his pussy at first, ensuring it was all slick and wet before pushing a single finger into it.

It was warm and wet, and clenching periodically as Lio trying to get used to the sensation. Galo’s finger was thick, but that much uncomfortable when performing singularly. He slowly thrust in and out, feeling the body beneath him shuddered with pleasure. Gradually, he increased it to two, the warm channel gotten tighter and tighter when he finally got three fingers inside, caressing the inner flesh lovingly. The thumb on the outside caught itself on the little erected nub, circling with a gentle pressure that drove Lio’s senses wild with lust coursing through him.

His hips bucked when Galo grabbed at his neglected dick, pumping him long and broad in rhythm with the finger thrusts. Galo could perfectly tell when Lio was seconds away from coming as his muscle clenched down on his fingers, pearly white strings coating both his hands and Lio’s abdomen. Stars dancing at the edge of his sight, framing Galo in an appealing way as he was trying to calm down. Galo continued to milk him through his second orgasm before pulling his fingers out, earning a whine from Lio, “Nooo…… Stay……”

“I need to get you clean up, firebug.” He planted a kiss to sweaty forehead, “Trust me. It’s worth being cold for a minute.” Galo rushed to the bathroom to collect a wet towel and returned to clean up the cum splattered on Lio’s tummy. There was a bit that got caught on the robe but nothing a trip to the washer won’t handle. After cleaning both of them up, he pulled out the damp towel from beneath Lio and adjusted the robe so that it covered up all the naked skin and tucked him under the comforter. Galo debated whether to head back for another shower, but another needy whine broke his resolve.

Lio instantly latched on to him when Galo crawled under the covers, leeching off the heat radiating from him. “You’re warm……” The haze of afterglow made him tired and sleepy. For once he’s glad tomorrow they have a day off.

“That’s my burning soul you’re talking about and you’re cute.” Galo cuddled him into his arms, holding Lio tight and secure until he dozed off. “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galo actually came at the same time with Lio. You can't really not come to a beautiful Lio withering on the bed in the throne of carnal desire, can you?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is just me trying to explore some smut writing regarding to an intersex character.   
> I apologize if Lio's being OOC in here though.


End file.
